The Walking Dead Reimagined Season 1 Episode 1
by Priestelar
Summary: I love this game and the characters and I think that Telltale handled the story poorly and could've made things so much better and actually make player choices mattered. This reimagination will focus on how choices pan out and not entirely on dialogue. If I receive enough feedback I can consider creating dialogue. This story maps out how the game would be if your choices mattered.


The walking dead Season 1 Episode 1

The point of this all is to make the experience of this story worthwhile and make a beloved game really something that it should have been and that is by closing plot holes and making your choices matter. In this reimagination, silence will not always be an available option, only at times where it would be a genuinely valid option. When mentioning that a "scene plays out as normal" it refers to what happened in the original game as happening here. There will be large gaps with _ in between choices to know where the choice's outcome ends.

\- Car scene plays out the same, lee ends up in the crashed car, frees himself, shoots the officer and escapes the walkers by hopping over the fence.

Inside clementine's house:

After exploring the house and listening to the messages on the answering machine, Clementine will speak to Lee over the walkie talkie. After the learning Clementine's name and that her parents are in Savannah, Lee will be attacked by Sandra the babysitter. Following the event of killing Sandra with the hammer the following conversation starts:

Clem: Did you kill it?

* * *

Lee:

1 – **Yes, I had too, I didn't have a choice.**

* Clementine trusts you more.

* * *

2 – **No, something else did.**

* Clementine doubts in you.

* * *

Clementine: Its ok. I think she was a monster...

Lee: You've been all by yourself through this?

Clementine: Yeah. I want my parents to come home now.

Lee: I think that might be a little while, you know?

Clem: Oh.

Lee: Look, I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you until then.

Clem: (Nods) ... What should we do now?

Lee: We need to find help before it gets dark.

Clem: Yeah, its not safe at night.

Lee: Let's go, stay close to me.

Lee and Clementine goes outside towards the gate too leave her house and see Shawn Green and Chet.

Lee: What's the matter?

Clem: Should I stay? I don't want to sleep in the treehouse again tonight, but what if my parents come home?

* * *

Lee:

1 – **I think that might be a while. Look, I'll take care of you till then, I won't let anything happen to you alright?**

Clem: You promise?

Lee: I promise.

Clem: Ok, I have my walkie talkie, in case they try that way. *Clementine will remember that*

* * *

2 – **They won't so let's go.**

Clem: (Becomes sad) Ok... *Clementine will remember that*

* * *

The scene plays out the same where they are hostile at first until discovering that Lee and Clem are humans and then they offer them a ride to the farm if they help them.

Shawn: We'll give you and your daughter a ride to my dad's farm.

Lee: I'm not her dad. I'm...

1 – **looking after her till we find her parents.** *Shawn will remember that*

After escaping the walkers Shawn will say that you are a very respectable man.

* * *

2 – **Just some guy.** *Shawn will remember that*

After escaping the walkers Shawn will say that for just some guy you sure saved a bunch of lives today.

* * *

Upon arriving at the farm, Chet will say goodbye and leave for his house. Shortly after Hershel will come outside. The scene plays off the same where Hershel and Shawn reunite and then Hershel turns his attention to Lee and Clementine.

Hershel: You've brought a couple of guests.

Lee: Hello, my name is Lee and this here is Clementine.

Hershel: A pleasure to meet ya, my name's Hershel Greene. So, it's just you and your daughter then.

\- If you told Shawn that you are looking after Clementine he will say: Oh no, not his daughter, he is looking after he can find her parents. He is a really nice guy.

\- If you told Shawn that you are just some guy, Hershel will distrust Lee.

* * *

Hershel: (Goes down onto one knee and asks Clementine) Honey, do you know this man?

\- If you told Clementine that you had no choice to kill Sandra and promised her you won't let anything happen to her.

Clementine: Yes, Lee is really nice! *Hershel trusts Lee more*

\- If you told Clementine that you didn't kill Sandra but promised her that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Clementine: Yes... Sorta. *Hershel is doubtful of Lee*

\- If you told Clementine that you did kill Sandra but told her that her parents won't come home.

Clementine: I... Don't know *Hershel is doubtful of Lee*

\- If you told Clementine that you didn't kill Sandra and that her parents won't come home.

Clementine: No, I don't. *Hershel doesn't trust Lee*

* * *

Hershel: Ok then. Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there.

Lee: Yeah... It's not doing so good.

Hershel: I can help you out. Just go on ahead and take a seat up on the porch and I will see what I have for you. Shawn, go and check in on your sister.

Shawn and Hershel go inside the house. Shortly after Hershel will come out.

\- If Hershel trusts or is doubtful of Lee he will come out with peroxide and bandages.

Hershel: Yeah, this is swollen to hell...

Lee: It hurts like hell...

Hershel: This might sting for a bit, but it's a good thing. Just hold still. (Hershel applies the peroxide and bandages to Lee's leg.)

\- If Hershel doesn't trust Lee, he will only come out with bandages.

Hershel: Yeah, this is swollen to hell...

Lee: It hurts like hell...

Hershel: Well just hold still, this will only take a second. (Hershel bandages Lee's leg.)

* * *

The rest of the scene plays out like normal and then Lee and Clementine go to the shed to sleep.

Clementine: It smells like...

Lee:

**1 – Manure.**

Clementine: Manure?

Lee: Manure.

Clementine: You mean like when a horse... plops?

Lee: Just like that.

* * *

**2 – Shit.**

Clementine: You said a swear! *Clementine will remember what you said*

* * *

Clementine: Lee, I miss my parents...

Lee: I bet Clem.

Clementine: How far is Savanah?

Lee: Pretty far.

Clementine: Oh. Ok.

* * *

Clem and Lee will then fall asleep and Lee will be woken up from a nightmare about an argument with his wife and then go back to sleep. The next morning Lee will be woken up by Kenny.

The scene where Lee meets Kenny, Katjaa and Duck play off as usual and Duck and Shawn go to fix the fence. There are no real game changing choices involved during the talks with any of the characters.

* * *

**If you choose to save Duck**, the scene will play out as normal and Shawn will die.

* * *

**When choosing to save Shawn**:

\- After Kenny runs off after with Duck, Shawn will tell Lee to grab a wooden plank he was using to fix the fence.

\- A quick time event will trigger where Lee has to kill the walkers trying to attack Shawn.

\- Failing to do so in time will cause the original scene to play.

\- If Lee kills them, Shawn will greatly express his gratitude and Hershel will thank Lee too.

\- Shawn will offer Lee a ride to Macon

Shawn: Lee help! Use those boards!

Lee: I got it!

If event is successful:

Shawn: Jesus Lee... Thank you!

Hershel will come running to Shawn and hug him. Afterwards he will yell at Kenny for not helping Lee and running off like a fool.

Hershel: Son... You're ok! (Glares at Kenny) And YOU! You didn't even try to help!

Kenny: I'm sorry...

Hershel: I don't care about your apology! Leave! Get out and never come back!

Kenny: You got that ride to Macon if you want it.

* * *

**You will then receive the option to choose who you want to take you to the drug store.**

* * *

**\- If you choose Shawn**, then Kenny will not be a part of the story.

\- Shawn will then drop you off by the drugstore.

Shawn: So, this is the place?

Lee: Yeah, this is my parent's drugstore.

Shawn: Well Lee, thanks again... For everything.

Lee: Don't mention it. Try to take care of yourself and stay safe.

Shawn: Thanks Lee, will do. If you ever need anything, you're always welcome to stop by.

Lee: I appreciate it.

Shawn will then drive away.

Clementine and Lee will start walking and find a person, then Lee will ask for help then the person will turn around and reveal itself as a walker. The scene where Carley and Glen comes to save them will play out as normal.

* * *

-** If you choose to get a ride with Kenny** the scene will play out as normal

* * *

**Inside the drugstore:**

~ If you took a ride with Shawn

Lily: We can't take risks like this.

Carley: And we can't just let people die either.

Lily: When I SAY "that door stays shut no matter what" I fucking MEAN it! We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous.

Larry: Worse, they could have led them right to us.

Carley: Where is your sense of humanity? They would've died out there!

* * *

Lee:

1: **Calm the situation**

\- Look lets all try to calm down and work together. My name's Lee, and this is Clementine.

*Lily will remember this*

Clementine: Hi...

Lily: I'm sorry that I got carried away. My name is Lily, and this is my dad Larry.

Glen: Hey I'm glen.

Doug: Its Doug.

Carley: And I'm Carley.

Larry: Look we need to make sure this place is secure or else who knows what might happen.

Lily: We only got here a short while ago, when we closed the doors, we heard you screaming outside, then Carley and Glen went outside. Anyways, excuse me I've got too use the bathroom.

~ When Lily opens the bathroom door the walker will jump out on her, Larry will run to help her and Carley will shoot the walker. The scene will play out as normal with the walkers reacting to the noise. Larry will get mad at Carley for shooting the walker and then fall down because of his heart condition. The scene will then play out as normal, only Lily will be the one to ask Doug and Carley to keep watch and thank Carley for helping her and apologize for Larry's outburst.

* * *

2: **Act aggressive**

\- Who the hell gives you the right to let people just die? We needed help!

Lily: Don't you come here and yell at me! *Lily will remember this*

Clementine will interrupt and say that she needs to pee. Then Lee will point her to the bathroom.

Lee: Look here lady, I have to protect this little girl.

Lily: Do what you have too, but if you are a threat or liability, then you are out of here you got it? My name is Lily, and this is my dad Larry.

Glen: Hey I'm glen.

Doug: Its Doug.

Carley: And I'm Carley.

The walker will then proceed to attack Clementine, Lee will run to help and fall over and rush to help her. As Lee struggles with the walker, Carley will shoot it. The scene will continue to play out as normal and Lily tends to Larry and will ask Carley and Doug to watch the door.

* * *

\- **If Lee did not get peroxide for his leg from Hershel**, then he will try to walk and scream from the pain and grab his leg. Lily will ask what is wrong and Lee will say he got a leg wound in a car accident.

\- **If Lee calmed the situation down** then Lily will apply some peroxide to his leg and rebandage the wound.

\- **If Lee was aggressive** then Lily will say Lee can find peroxide somewhere in the drugstore and then Lee will have to tend to his own wound.

* * *

~ **If you got a ride to Macon with Kenny** the scene will play out as normal, and you have the option to either defend Duck/Kenny against Larry. If you side with Larry, Lee will say they should throw out Duck. Kenny will get mad and say they will leave and will leave outside through the backdoor. If you choose to side with Kenny, Lee and Kenny will gang up against Larry and Kenny will punch Larry. Or you could choose to remain silent and stay out of the confrontation, however Kenny will be upset that you didn't stick up for him.

The walker will then proceed to attack Clementine, Lee will run to help and fall over and rush to help her. As Lee struggles with the walker, Carley will shoot it. The scene will continue to play out as normal and Lily tends to Larry and will ask Carley and Doug to watch the door.

* * *

\- **If Lee did not get peroxide for his leg from Hershel**, then he will try to walk and scream from the pain and grab his leg. Katjaa will ask what is wrong (if you defended Kenny) and Lee will say he got a leg wound in a car accident. Katjaa will then take some peroxide and rebandage his wound.

\- **If Lee calmed the situation down** then Lily will apply some peroxide to his leg and rebandage the wound.

\- **If Lee was aggressive**, then Lily will say Lee can find peroxide somewhere in the drugstore and then Lee will have to tend to his own wound.

* * *

**Handing out Candy Bars in the drugstore:** You have to handout all 3 candy bars before you can go through to the office. After doing so Lee will remark to go checkout what is inside the office.

\- **Giving Doug or Carley** a Bar will cause them to refuse the food rations you give them in the next episode.

\- **Giving Larry and Lily** a Bar will make them trust Lee more.

\- **Giving Kenny** a Bar will make them trust Lee more.

\- **Giving Clementine** a Bar will make her like Lee more.

* * *

**Choices Inside the Drugstore:**

\- **Finding batteries for Carley** will expand on her story a bit and receive an option to comfort her after hearing her colleagues die.

\- **Trusting Carley** with your secret will earn her trust.

\- **Consoling Kenny** for Shawn's death will make Kenny trust you more.

\- **If you helped save Clementine from the walker in the bathroom** then she will trust you with your secret when you tell her to keep it between the two of you

\- **If Lily was the one that went to the bathroom and not Clementine**, but you gave her a Candy bar she will also believe you. If you didn't do either, Clementine will remark that you didn't give her a candy bar and say she won't keep your secret safe.

* * *

Glen calling for help plays out the same, only difference is if Kenny isn't there Lily will ask what's wrong.

The scene of rescuing the girl trapped in the motel plays out the same too. Only difference is if you return, Lily will be the one to ask what happened.

The scene outside with Doug and Lee's brother plays out the same too.

The scene where everyone starts to evacuate will play out the same, except if Kenny is not there, then Glenn will say he will go to get his truck (Glenn's car was changed to a truck for the purpose of this story) ready.

* * *

Final episode choice: Who do you save?

\- **Saving Doug will cause Carley to die.**

**\- Saving Carley will cause Doug to die.**

* * *

Kenny or Lily will come back to call everyone to come to the truck.

\- **If Lee sided with Larry against Kenny**, Larry won't punch Lee.

\- **If Lee kept the situation Calm and gave Lily/Larry the candy bar**, then Larry won't punch Lee.

\- **If Lee sided against Larry**, Larry will punch Lee.

\- **If Lee gave Lily/Larry candy but aggravated the situation at the drugstore (vise versa)**, Larry will punch Lee.

\- **If Lee was punched** and Kenny wasn't there then Glenn will come back for him.

* * *

**Back at the motor inn:**

\- **Glenn will leave** no matter what you tell him, not only because of the continuity of the TV series and the game, BUT if you pick certain dialogue options with him at the drugstore, he tells Lee that he is not the type of person to sit around and not do anything, indicating that it would be uncharacteristic for him to have stayed with the group. Plus, Glenn was not a fan favorite character, so keeping him in the group doesn't make sense as it would just complicate the game from a story point of view.

\- **The scene with Kenny** plays out the same depending on if he likes or dislikes you.

\- **The scene with Carley OR Doug** plays out the same.

\- **The scene with Clementine** will play out the same.

\- **The scene with Larry** will be the same as before unless he didn't punch you.

\- **If Larry didn't punch Lee**, he will ask if Lee likes Lily and giving you the same options as before. Afterwards he says that he knows who Lee is and that he committed murder, Lee will be shocked and then Larry will reassure him by saying that after what he saw today, he knows Lee is a good person and that he is grateful for Lee getting him the pills.

\- **The scene where Lily comes to talk to Lee** will also be the same, unless Kenny is not there.

After this scene the lights will die and the Motel will become dark and the first episode ends.

**Will be working on Episode 2 next! Comment thoughts and suggestions.**


End file.
